The Five Seijin
by MrFabulousFox
Summary: The Story is about five unique shinobi that will form an International team. Their opponent will be the successors of the Akutuski. You will find out soon why the story is called the Five Seijin.
1. Chapter 1

***First of all I do not own Naruto**

**This is my second fanfic of naruto, this one will be better, more detail on each fight. You may send to me if you want some characters to appear.**

**Okay now read ....**

It was a cool morning in the Hidden Mist Village. The sun was rising over the horizon. The rays of the sun penetrated the clouds of mist. It was the usual day, villagers woke up and began with their daily routine.

A house not far from the gates of the village was far peculiar than the other houses. It was silver white. Clean and only one window. It was as if it was made completely out of ice. That may be. The door opened and a teenager stepped out. He was around 17 years of age. He was wearing the average Mist village clothes. He has dark blue and cold blue ice. His expression was restless. He was slowly staggering out of the house, then suddenly tripped and toppled over.

"Oh come on, every time!" he exclaimed. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his face. He tilted his head upwards. He smiled at the sight. It was a beautiful morning.

"Nothing could rui... I better not finish that sentence" he said to himself remembering what happened every day. Bad luck followed him everywhere. Today he would change. He will break the curse of bad luck finally.

He went back inside his house and slowly closed the door. He walked over to the kitchen area. He lived alone. He was an orphan from the Fifth Great Shinobi War. He never knew his parents. The previous Mizukage took him in as a student. Sanu lived not from him and he goes to talk with him. It is because of Sanu, that the current Mizukage, Hanzro has not been able to use Aisu as a weapon.

He sat down and began to eat his breakfast. He slowly drank his juice. He was excited because his 17th birthday was coming up. Sanu was like a grandfather to him. He did not receive tons of presents like every other child, he received one present, some clothes and scrolls.

Last year he had received a few clothes. Sanu's wife was a master knitter. And about three scrolls, which contained one A rank Jutsu, _Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind). _It is known to be a powerful attack and cannot be stopped because of its nature.

Aisu stood up and cleared the plates and cups. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. There hanged his uniform, he had specially made. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was a long dark blue cloak with silver white lines down the sides. It concealed his whole body. His head was open, but he normally put on his hood. He put on his gloves with the fingertips cut off. He was about to leave when he remembered. He stepped to the side and picked up a large object. It seemed to look like a blade but it was covered in bandages.

"Sorry for that, Taka Boushi," he said talking to his blade as he placed it on his back. He stepped out of the house and closed the door. He began walking towards the Mizukage office. Sanu lived next to it.

He walked through the streets. Young children ran past him. He stopped by the market and placed a few coins at one of the shops. An old woman was there and looked at him. She smiled and gave him a long scarf. He thanked her and tied it round the handle of his blade.

He had come to her every year. He kept on walking when he heard a shout.

"I challenge you to a..." the child was unable to finish his sentence when Aisu loomed from behind him.

"You were saying Kazu" said Aisu. The child, Kazu turned round and fell backwards.

"Damn it, why can't I get you?" asked Kazu. Aisu smiled.

"Maybe because you shout out first, you should sneak up on me, and make a different location to sneak up on me, this is the same place you have tried to pounce on me for two years now," he said.

Kazu nodded and stood up and walked back down the street.

Aisu stood up and continued down the street. He smiled at the passing shinobi and villagers. They smiled back and commented him. He saw a few girls who giggled when he looked at them.

He was liked by everyone in the village, well nearly everyone. Except by the current Mizukage, his cronies and men.

He finally arrived at the house. He looked up. The windows were open and he could smell the faint smell of turkey or chicken ramen and some type of alcohol. He opened the door and stepped in. He then ducked as someone jumped over his head. Aisu picked up the someone.

"Kazu also this is not the best location and I can hear your heavy breathing," he said. Kazu was sweating all over, he had run towards the house trying to surprise Aisu.

"Aisu good morning and.. Kazu what have I said" said a voice coming from the main room. An old man with silver white hair came out wearing the simple mist clothes. Aisu smiled and waved to the old man.

"Hello senpai any news" he asked. Aisu was talking about Sanu's granddaughter who Aisu had a crush on. She had left the village a year ago with her father and brother. Sanu shook his head.

"No, but I do have other news, come you need to be sitting down and Kazu go help your grandmother with the food," he said. Kazu groaned and went into the kitchen. Aisu followed Sanu into the main room. Aisu sat down on the sofa as Sanu walked over to the dresser. He picked something up, like a letter. He then sat down opposite Aisu.

"So what is the news?" asked Aisu relaxing a little. Sanu looked at him with stern and serious eyes.

"I received a letter, yesterday. It talks about the you joining a new team. You will be joined by four other shinobi from other villages. It is something that the Fire Kage issued and the other four kages agreed with. Hanzro was thrilled to get you out of the village. But it is your choice. You are expected to decide today and leave tomorrow," he said. Aisu stared back at him with no movement. He then looked down and looked at his hands.

"So I am supposed to leave the village because the Fire Kage thought it would be a good idea to make an International team of shinobi. What is the purpose?" he asked. Sanu looked to the coffee table. An article lay there. Aisu read it and looked at his senpai.

"Them, it's to combat them" he said his mouth suddenly going dry.

"Yes, the Fire Kage has created this team purposely for bringing down Kuroana," he said. Aisu gulped down and leaned back. Sanu left him to go to the kitchen.

Aisu thought about it. He would have to leave this village. He loved this village and its people. He was a powerful shinobi even at the age of 17, well nearly 17. He would have to stop training Kazu. He thought of the advantages. He would see more of the world, fight against different opponents, he might come across Hana. He thought about her beauty. He came up with his decision.

As the our sat at the table. Aisu spoke up.

"Kazu I will be leaving tomorrow, today will be your last lesson, Sanu I will agree to the offer. " he said. Kazu had a tear in his eye and then smiled. Sanu nodded. They finished eating and Aisu went with Kazu to teach him.

The next morning, Aisu stood outside the gates of the village. He had his clothing on, specially made, a dark blue cloak. Under it black trousers, and a blue shirt with no sleeves. He placed his blade on his back. Before he left he gave Kazu his house key and a few tips on training. Sanu's wife gave him a material she had woven the night before, that would never fail him, as he placed it on the handle of his blade. He received a few scrolls from him Sanu.

"You will come back soon, and Aisu , I just received a letter from my son, he, his son and Hana are in the Leaf Village currently for a month." He said smiling. Aisu smiled. He hugged his senpai and then waved goodbye and walked towards the Wave Country.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm day. The Hidden Village of the Rock began to receive the warm rays of the sun. The villagers woke up and began to start their day. Just outside the village, in the Forest of Peace, a small wooden house was standing, with smoke coming from the chimney.

The door swung open and a young man stepped out. He was wearing rock shinobi clothes. He had dark brown short hair and golden red eyes. He was standing six feet two in height and he had an athletic build. He stepped down the steps onto the soft grass. He cleared his throat.

"Same old, same old day, nothing interesting happens" Kaji said out loud. He bent down to his feet and touched them. He then bent backwards and his back cracked a little.

"Damn, I have to sleep quietly. Sleep walking," he said. He walked back into the house and closed the door.

About seven minutes passed and he left the house once again, this time locking the door. He wore the usual rock shinobi uniform. His hair was tied in a pony tail behind his head. He brushed a few hairs from his face and looked towards the village. He turned ninety degrees and walked towards the village. He exercised his fingers; he had made himself some food, and was full.

He was not popular; he was more of an outcast, living outside the village. He had a theory why, but still wanted to know. He was wearing a dark brown short sleeved shirt. On both arms, there was a twirling tattoo with strange symbols inscribed beside the lines. They tattoos stopped by the wrists.

He arrived at the village gates in about two minutes. The shinobi guards looked at him and let him through. People were wary of him, everybody stayed away from him. Well not everybody, his teacher, and most of the girls in his class. He hated that, he did not want to date the girls in his village. He wanted to meet girls not from his village.

He walked through the streets towards the usual meeting place. He was in a four man group; a jounin, and three chunnin. His sensei had told him he had a surprise for him. He did not want the girls to know about the surprise because they would make a huge party.

He quickened his pace and stopped by the railing. He looked down, it was a big drop. He suddenly began to lean forward as someone pushed him on the back. He grabbed onto the railing and swung forward and under it landing. He looked forward and saw his sensei smiling holding a small box. He looked to the sides of his sensei and saw the two girls.

"What is the surprise?" he asked Kandu. Kandu was a brilliant jounin, who had a medical problem that forbid him to use Ninjutsu. He could only use Taijustu and somehow Genjutsu.

He was very powerful, being called the Earth Giant because of his furious strength. He was not taller than Kaji and maybe had a little more build. But he could channel his chakra into his fists and destroy anything. There was a myth, that in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, that his team were cornered and there was no escape, so Kandu channelled all his chakra into his fists and hit the side of the mountain, which broke it into two.

Thus he gained the title of the Earth Giant. Kaji looked at the girls. They were twin sisters, both blond, both shorter than Kaji. Saku and Mirou Anazachi, who both specialized in Medical Jutsu. They had turned seventeen last month. To place them apart is that Saku had green eyes and Mirou had blue eyes. Like other girls, they had a small crush on Kaji.

Kandu smiled as his student.

"Well since two years ago you became a chunnin, you have been training hard. That is why the elders have decided to upgrade you rank," he said smiling. Kaji looked at him surprised. He was becoming a jounin at the age of eighteen. He was about to smile but then stopped seeing Saku holding a camera. He looked sternly at her and she put away the camera. Kandu gave Kaji the small pink blue box.

Kaji opened it and found three golden red shruiken inside the box. He picked them up. Each had an inscription written on it. The words read; Protector of Beasts. He did not understand what I meant but thanked his master for them. He placed them in his pouch.

Afterwards he received two ribbons from Saku and Mirou. He thanked them and put the ribbons in his pouch. The girls squealed when he thanked each one.

Kandu's look turned to serious.

"I have recently received news from the Tsuchikage. He has received a letter from the Fire Kage" he said, "concerning you, Kaji".

Kaji looked at his teacher awaiting an answer.

"The Fire Kage has enlisted with the other villages of creating a five man international team to battle Kuroana." he said. Kaji remembered the name. An organization that had risen from the ashes of Akatuski to complete their mission. Ten members, each jounin or higher rank with a special skill. Kaji had heard a friend of Kandu left the village to join them. He shuddered at their name. The girls sat closer to him to comfort him. He sighed in acknowledgement.

"The Tsuchikage did choose me first, but I have to stay with the village, so he chose you to become the second member. The first member of the team is supposedly from the Mist Village." He said.

Kaji lay back on the bench and held his head. He was going to on a team. A five man team, who were going to combat Kuroana. He looked flushed. Kandu and the girls left him to think about his decision. Kaji looked up at the sky and began to think about the request.

The next day, at the gates of the village, Kandu stood with Mirou and Saku beside him. Kaji arrived at the gates wearing a long dark red cloak. Under the cloak he wore dark brown trousers and a red long sleeved shirt. He had his hair tied behind his head. His hands were lightly showing under the cloak's sleeves. He bowed to his sensei and gave a small peck to each of the girls.

"See you around sensei, I will send you news soon" he said. He walked towards the Wave country.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay if anyone actually reads this fanfic, which would be great, I have postponed this too much, so today I will upload also chapter four. This introuduced two new characters, making 4. It included the originals;Gaara and Temari, who is called Temari Nara, now so read,review and comment.**

* * *

It was a windy and warm day in Sunagakure. Everything was so peaceful. Nothing could disturb this tranquillity.

"Stop using that, its not fair bro" a loud shout was heard after an explosion of sand and dust. Tetsu sat against a wall holding his head. He was bleeding a little and sweating. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the blazing sun. A shadow stepped in front of it.

"Well sorry, we are surrounded by sand, you have the advantage, and you may be right" Shin said. Shin was very tall, athletic, and he had long red hair tied which dropped to his shoulders. He had silver clear eyes. He was wearing dark purple clothes, unusual for a sand shinobi. Shin looked down at Tetsu. Tetsu was Shin's younger brother. Well he had been taken into the family, adopted when Tetsu was five and Shin was seven. Tetsu on the other hand was just a little shorter than his brother. He had thick dark green hair and red eyes. A strange combination for a person. He was wearing dark silver clothes which were also unusual for a ninja of the sand village. Tetsu was seventeen years old and his brother was two years older than him.

"I am right. You have armour on you always" he said. Tetsu stood up. He brushed the dust and sand of himself.

He looked at Shin and smiled. Shin looked surprised and was confused. He stepped back but that was a trap. His foot fell through the sand. His hands immediately grabbed something to stop him from falling. Shin was holding on the edge of a hole of some sort. He looked up at the light, a shadow stepped in the midst of the light. It was Tetsu and his hands rose to his chest. He did a hand sign and the earth shuddered.

"Iron Sand Coffin" he said. The sand began to suck Shin into the hole. He gasped for air and looked at his brother and was angry.

He was sucked completely underground. Tetsu was about to do the final hand sign when he heard , no he felt in a strange chakra increase in the earth, underground. Tetsu saw it and jumped back as a crystal spike came from the ground.

He skidded through the sand and looked at the ground as a crater of sand appeared and about three large spikes of crystal came out of the ground. The larger crystal, once it was above ground broke into pieces. Shin dropped from the crystal and looked at his brother. Shin was red with anger and he was out of breath.

"Six to Six," said Tetsu. Shin looked at him and then his expression changed just like that, from angry and furious to calm and understanding.

"Yeah, I guess it's a tie now, but next time, don't do anything drastic" said Shin. Tetsu walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I knew how much air you had done there, my next hand seal was going to catapult you upwards" he said smiling. Shin sighed and hit his brother on the head. Tetsu screamed and Shin dashed forward, with Tetsu following.

It was getting darker, the winds were picking up and the temperature was dropping. Tetsu and Shin stood outside the Kazekage's office door. Tetsu took up the courage and knocked on the door twice. The door immediately swung open to reveal the frightening and evil expression of Temari Nara. Tetsu stepped back.

"Where have you been, you two, fighting?" she asked. Shin and Tetsu shook their heads. They were courageous, strong and excellent Shinobi, but no one wanted to feel the wrath of Mrs. Nara, the sister of the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert.

"No, ma'am" Shin and Tetsu said in unison, shivering and shaking their heads.

"Good. You are late, Kazekage-sama will not wait" she said allowing the two to pass through. Shin and Tetsu walked to the table and bowed. Gaara allowed them to sit.

"I received this morning a letter from the Hokage. The contents of the letter talks about forming a five man team who will stop and destroy Kuroana" he said. Tetsu stopped shivering. Shin wiped his face with his hand.

"A Shinobi from each of the five strong villages; Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning to form a team. Shin you have been chosen to go to the Wave country and be one of them" Gaara said. Shin looked pleased Tetsu was happy for his brother but did not know why he was here. Tetsu had a confused look on his face which Gaara noticed.

"Tetsu you are to go with Shin, to the Village hidden in the Waves, to meet with my brother Kankuro. He was supposed to arrive two days ago, but has not, I think he is still there" he said.

"He is having fun with his girlfriend" said Temari. Gaara groaned and looked to Tetsu.

"Yes Kazekage," both Shin and Tetsu said in unison.

"Dismissed" Gaara finally said and the two brothers left to go back to their house and pack. Gaara glared at his sister.

"Why did you... Why are you even here, where is your husband?" Gaara asked her. Temari looked towards the windows.

"They are in the leaf village, I am here to see my little brother rule the village" she said with a cute expression. Gaara groaned.

"I can destroy villages and force people away, but I cannot get rid of you" he said sighing, his sister in response hitting him.

The next day, beside the gates Shin and Tetsu stood listening to what Gaara was telling them. Tetsu was wearing a long black cloak, with the symbol of the wind on his back, under it; he was wearing dark clothes, including his hands and feet. His headband was covered by his hair. Shin had his red hair tied in a bow behind his head. A long grey cloak, underneath, Red and crimson clothing, and on his back he was wearing his katana that was sheathed.

Gaara was wearing his kage clothes, with two bodyguards beside him.

"Once you arrive at the village, Shin find the other members and Tetsu find my brother and bring him back, Good travels" he said. Shin and Tetsu nodded and walked and then ran towards the Wave Country.

* * *

**Okay what you think, tell me please, oh and soon maybe this will be a comic,  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay fourth chapter, this one is longer than the others, Read and review please**

**P.S, *I do not own Naruto or do I, I could be Masashi Kishimoto. in disguise. maybe....**

* * *

It was a cloudy and dark evening, the village of Kumogakure, for a few days, more clouds had covered the village and surrounding areas, the cause could be nature or some rogue Shinobi releasing some spirit. The village had their own secrets, which it did not share with the other villagers. Everyone knew it had two tailed beasts, but even before that, there was another beast which was purely lightning type. It had been sealed within a statue, deep in the underground tunnels under a few mountains, until a rogue Shinobi had found it and become one with it. Now, he had created a thunder storm, very powerful above the village, charging up a similar technique as Limelight. The Raikage was busy with evacuating his people from the village, Jounin and Special Forces similar to the Anbu were trying to stop the rogue Shinobi who was called Kirin. Kirin had with him a few Shinobi who had been exiled or hunted by the village. Many of the Shinobi were being pushed back by the exiled.

"We need to hold them off till all the villagers have escaped," the chief of the Special Forces said.

"They are too strong, two are wind users, which is not helping" said a Jounin. A messenger Shinobi ran towards the chief.

"Sir, there is no hope we must run now" he said. One of the jounins heard this and ran towards back to them.

"There is a hope. He is one of the most powerful Shinobi in this village and country, we must ask him" he said. The chief grunted. There was a young adult, 17 or 18 years of age, who was rumoured to be in chakra and strength level as the current Raikage. He hated it, but it was no choice.

"Fine, call for him" said the chief. The messenger shook his head.

"There is no need, the Raikage asked for him to defend the village, once the attack started. He is coming from the Cloud Daimyo's Temple," the messenger said. A few Jounin who had been listening were very surprised.

"Oi, Oi, that temple is very far away, it would take a minimum of a day to get here" some said. The messenger smiled.

"Well, it seems you have not heard of the Cloud Daimyo's highest ranked Shinobi. He uses a similar technique as Konoha's Yellow Flash, but is a tad faster" he said. The jounins looked at him.

"What a rank higher than a... you mean like a Sannin?" one of them asked. The messenger nodded.

The jounin went back to their posts and began to continue to fight against the exiled shinobi. It was hard, but they were holding until help arrived. The attack had started three hours ago, from the temple, a day was the quickest time, but it was the impossible to get to the village in three hours.

A Jounin Commander was shouting out orders, trying to fight at the same type with the sheer number of clones and animal summonings. He hoped the help would be here soon.

An exiled shinobi jumped in the air and used eighteen kunai and threw them at the Commander with flames engulfing them. The Commander closed his eyes ready for death, but nothing happened, the fighting stopped for a minute. The commander opened his eyes and saw a shadow in front of him. The kunai were on the ground broken. The shadow turned and looked at him.

"Hey Commander, Never turn your back on the enemy and throw away all fears" he said. The Commander saw a young adult in front of him. The shinobi had spiky silver hair, golden eyes. He was wearing a light silver cloak, which when blown by the wind showed his dark clothing underneath.

The shinobi helped the Commander up.

"You are the help, the Raikage asked?" asked the Commander. The shinobi nodded.

"Da-Ku Dankou," he said nodding. He turned back to the exiled shinobi.

"So a flame type user" he said. He was not even smiling. The exiled guy ran at Da-Ku with more kunais, throwing them at high speeds. As they neared Da-Ku, they seemed to phase through him, and fly back at the exiled shinobi stabbing him and killing him.

The cloud shinobi were speechless, they had trouble with fighting one of the minions, but this guy had taken him down without breaking a sweat. Da-Ku looked at the exiled.

"There are eighteen of you and two hundred ...nope sorry one hundred and sixty two cloud shinobi" he said. He sighed and rolled up his sleeve.

"Lighting Clone" he said clasping his hands together, performing a hand seal. Small smokes appeared and once the smoke cleared, three shinobi stood at the ready. There were three shinobi wearing long cloaks and rain hats. One was fully green, another fully red and the last fully blue. Da-Ku looked at them and said something no one could grasp. Da-Ku shot forward, intertwining through the enemy, heading towards Kirin. As a few enemies tried to follow Da-Ku they were struck down, by the mysterious cloaked men. The cloud shinobi were amazed by Da-Ku and the men he had somehow summoned.

Da-Ku was standing on a large rock hill in front of Kirin, who was sparking lightning.

"So you must be Kirin, who is charging a bolt of lightning that will turn everything into ash, so Limelight" Da-Ku taking his cloak off. Kirin was engulfed in lightning.

"You cannot beat me child, this is true power" he shouted shooting bolts of thunder from his hands that hit tops of buildings. Da-Ku did not expect that, but now he needed to quickly deduce Kirin's weaknesses. Kirin fired bolts from his fingers at Da-Ku. Da-Ku was unprepared and was shocked by a few thousand volts of lightning. Kirin smiled with pleasure, Da-Ku was being killed, his expression was pain, but changed suddenly to a smile. He stood straight up, still being shocked. He raised his and with an open hand, and crunched his hand into a fist, breaking of the transfer of lightning.

Kirin and the few spectators were amazed. The three cloaked men had stopped all the minions. Everyone was watching Kirin and Da-Ku's battle.

"Do not judge a book by it's a cover" Da-Ku said. Kirin stepped back and began to deal hand seals. He did a tiger hand seal and hit the ground with his palms.

"Lightning Release: Thunder Beast" Kirin said, thunder coming from the clouds hitting the ground and forming shapes, turning into a lion, wolf, bear, dogs, cats and snakes. Da-Ku did not flinch. The beasts ran at Da-Ku and jumped, but they fell onto nothing. Da-Ku was behind Kirin.

"I noticed when you do hand seals, you are distracted and vulnerable for about four seconds" he said. Kirin spun round and stepped back.

"How the hell are you doing?" asked Kirin. Da-Ku looked at the Da-Ku standing behind Kirin.

"Not a clone, it's an after image from my speed" he said. Kirin was getting stressed and angry. He did a hand seal and cut himself and was summoning something. From the clouds came bolts that created sixteen copies of Kirin and thunder beasts. Da-Ku was surrounded, he looked around. The three cloaked men appeared beside him.

"I need to have more chakra" Sa-Ku said. The cloaked men took off their cloaks and it revealed three lightning clones of Da-Ku. They vanished and Da-Ku felt refreshed. He looked at Kirin.

"You are not the only one able to manipulate lightning" he said closing his eyes and doing a hand seal of release. Da-Ku's body splurged of lightning and Kirin was surprised. He threw and his clones each threw eighteen kunai and shruiken. Da-Ku stood motionless, two hundred or three hundred kunai and shruiken flew at him. There was no escape, but as the kunais went at Da-Ku they seemed to faze through him, all fazed through him. Da-Ku was just a little tired, he put on his gloves and made a stance, Taijutsu stance to be precise, but it was a strange style. The Kirin clones and thunder beasts charged at him.

Da-Ku focused his chakra onto his arms, and moved into a defensive stance, striking the first lightning Kirin clone and destroying him while absorbing the lightning. He ducked and spun his leg into a thunder beast, destroying it. He was fighting with ease, the cloud shinobi were amazed by

Da-Ku's strength, chakra level and power. They were amazed someone like their Raikage was alive and was young.

Da-Ku jumped backwards spinning and landing on a rock. He did a hand seal and fired a lightning arrow at the ground that absorbed all the lightning clones and thunder beasts and shot it all back at Kirin. Who barely stopped it and was pushed backwards. He was angered and bleeding. He performed one final hand seal and before he could finish, he stopped, he could do no more. The reason was he had a hole in his chest and his lungs; the cause was Da-Ku standing behind him with part of his fingers covered in Kirin's blood.

Da-Ku closed his eyes as Kirin fell to the ground. His body suddenly burnt to a crisp and the beast inside of him died. A few shinobi approached Kirin and looked at Da-Ku who had turned.

"It is safe, when I hit Kirin; I placed a seal onto the beast so it dies with its host," he said walking over to a nearby log and sitting down. He could hear cheering from the villagers, he smiled and coughed, Kirin had got him, in the arm. Da-Ku had fought a lightning beast that in power and chakra level could be considered a five tailed beast.

Da-Ku was approached by the Raikage, E. He was the strongest Raikage and one of the most powerful kages in history. He was with three bodyguards, all standing happy and relieved for Da-Ku saving the day.

"Da-Ku Dankou, thank you for saving my village from the rogue shinobi Kirin" the Raikage said, Da-Ku stood up and bowed.

"Thank you sir, but I suspect you have other news" he looked at him. The Raikage nodded and one of the bodyguards took out a scroll and began to read it.

"Dear E, Kage of the Hidden village of the Clouds, I have a proposition for you, you can or cannot take it if you wish. I have sent to the other four kages, for you to choose the most prestigious and talented shinobi and for him to join four other members to create a team to battle Kuroana. Reply as quickly as you can. Send your shinobi to the Village hidden in the Wave," said the bodyguard. Da-Ku smiled.

"So you have chosen me?" he asked. E smiled.

"Yes correct, will you?" he asked Da-Ku. He thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, I will first rest and relax then be off" he said. E nodded and asked for one of his bodyguards to help Da-Ku to the hospital.

Two days later, Da-Ku stood at the gates of his village. The Raikage was not there, he had other things to do. Da-Ku sighed and began his journey to the Wave country.

* * *

Meanwhile in the leaf village, a shinobi was standing at the gates, his Hokage setting him off. The shinobi smiled.

"Go Yoshi show them what the leaf shinobi can do" said the Hokage Uzumaki. Yoshi nodded and ran towards the wave country.

* * *

**Some of you might notice I didn't put much for the leaf village, well the whole manga is centered around it, the other villagers should get some say**

**Okay what you think, Please please, reviw**


End file.
